Neverland
by Dollimesh
Summary: Neverland is an actual destination on the map, and the Darling family moved there. However, there are two gangs feuding in the small secluded town. How will Wendy ever survive, when both of the gang lords want her for their own? Lost Boys or Pirates?
1. First Day

Walking home from the local drug store, Wendy Darling carried last minute shopping. Her father had asked her to buy him some more beer and cigarettes. Wendy had just turned eighteen, so the clerk didn't mind. This town was small, so small that if something happened everyone knew about it. However, it wasn't small enough to avoid gangs from forming.

The Darling family had moved to the small secluded town of Neverland only a year ago, and during that time people had constantly asked them why. "We wanted to stop growing up." They always replied.

Wendy sighed and looked over her shoulder as she heard someone following her. It was a boy, probably sixteen or seventeen. His blond hair fell over his eyes, it was too dark to see his face anyway. He was whistling and his hands were in his pockets.

He seemed innocent enough. Wendy shrugged mentally and continued to her three-bedroom, two-story house. She opened the front door and announced, "I'm home!" She looked back once more at the boy, he was still walking, still whistling, and his hands were still in his pockets.

Her two brothers John and Michael looked up from the TV, "Hey!" John was sixteen and had black hair and round glasses. Michael was thirteen and had light brown hair and eyes. Wendy walked into the kitchen and placed the cigarettes on the table, then took out the six-pack of beer, and put them in the fridge. She took one out and walked back out to the living room. She tossed it to her father.

"Thanks, hun'." He said waving.

Mary, Wendy's mother came down the stairs, "George, how many of those have you had already?"

Wendy dodged her mother up the stairs to avoid the fight brewing. As she reached her room she heard her father bellowing. She sighed and collapsed on her bed, shifting her head to look out to the window. "Home, sweet, home." Wendy sighed. Her eyes began to droop and she fell asleep dreaming of a far away place in the stars.

Her alarm rang at seven o'clock, but it woke her up at seven thirty. She groaned and got up, someone had closed her window while she slept. She glanced at her clock and gasped. "Shit." She jumped off her bed and pulled a brush through her hair. She reached a massive tangle and screamed as she pulled out half of the hair on her head. Tears came to her eyes as she looked in the mirror. It wasn't as much as she thought it was. She sighed and grabbed some listerine, she didn't have time to brush her teeth. Wendy ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a granola bar, she took a huge bite of it as she rushed outside for her bike.

Wendy pedaled as fast as she could, she was --

"Late for your first day," Her manager shook his head disapprovingly, "Not a good start, Miss Darling."

"I'm sorry, I thought I would have enough time."

He held up his hand, "No excuses." His eyes trailed to the bike she was chaining. "Maybe with enough paychecks you should buy a car."

"That's the idea."

He looked up at her, "Right." Then pointed to the front doors, "Work, now."

Wendy tied on her uniform apron and stood beside the register. She was one of the new registers. At first the day was going by slow, young girls buying magazines, boys buying food for parties, old-timers catching up on the latest gossip, mothers buying formulas. It was only until someone tapped a gun on the counter did Wendy come out of her boring work haze.

He had blond hair that fell into his eyes, it was hard to tell, but they looked dark blue. "Put all your cash in here." He pointed to the bag, and held his gun low.

Wendy's hand trembled as it opened the register, the other hand quickly tapped the security button over and over again. She had to stall him, "What's your name?"

"You're just going to report me." He glared at her.

Her voice trembled, "What gang are you in?"

He reached into his pocket and dropped a dark blue cloth on the counter. It had a picture of two swords clashing, he was a Lost Boy. The Lost Boys were only one of the two gangs in Neverland. The other was the Pirates. Whenever something was going down, it was either one of them. Wendy didn't know a whole lot about them, but she knew she signs. The Pirates were a skull and cross bones, and the Lost Boys were two clashing swords.

"How old are you?" Wendy asked trembling as she placed the bills into the bag.

He glared at her, "Why are you asking so many questions?" He looked around and saw three security guards walking toward them. "Shit! You pressed the stupid security button!" He pointed the gun at Wendy. She gasped as she stared at the barrel between her eyes. "Don't nobody move, or you'll have to go up to that intercom of yours and tell them you need a clean up in isle, erm. What isle is this?" He looked up at the glowing three. "And tell them you need a clean up on isle three!"

Wendy grimaced, was he for real?

He reached into his pocket again and pulled out a cell. The guards took a step forward, and he fired two warning shots into the ceiling. "Shit! I said don't move!" A few moments passed and a van pulled up out front. "Smell ya'll later!" He called as he grabbed the bag and ran for the exit. "You thought you could beat the Lost Boys! Fat chance!" He ran into the door.

The guards all oooed. The boy cursed and pushed the door open before running toward the van. Wendy could see the boys in there all laughing before they drove away, swerving all over the road.

Moments later the police made their grand appearance, and they questioned Wendy about how the boy looked.

"I couldn't really concentrate on his looks, I was more preoccupied staring at the gun between my eyes." She explained.

They seemed to understand, and Wendy got to leave work early so she headed home on her bike. _"I'm not going to tell my parents about this. They'd freak."_ Wendy decided.

She chained her bike in the garage and walked in, "I'm home!" She announced. Wendy found her mother and father cuddled into each other's arms, sobbing. She sighed. They got up and gave her big hugs before scolding her for almost getting killed.

--

**Yet another Peter Pan fanfic by moi! I like this idea a lot, really. I got this idea while my brother was playing this one game on his X-BOX 360. I forget what it's called...Oh! Saint's Row, or something like that. Yeah. Review and I'll update! lol**


	2. Milk

Wendy's alarm woke her up at seven o'clock. She wasn't going to be late for work today. She got up, dressed, brushed her long brown hair, brushed her teeth, then went down stairs for a granola bar. Her brother's were already in the kitchen. Michael was eating Cocoa Puffs, and John had a pop-tart. Wendy shook her head, "You guys are going to get fat."

"No, wea auhg." Michael protested with his mouth full.

"Translation: 'No, we're not.'" John said.

Michael nodded his head, and laughed. Spitting chocolate milk all over John. He groaned and stood up.

Wendy giggled and grabbed a granola bar, then went out the back door of the kitchen to the garage for her bike. Her father was outside getting into his car, "Going to work? Are you sure?" He called for Wendy.

"Yes, I'll be fine!" Wendy said, mounting her bike.

"Be careful."

Wendy nodded and took off for work. Her brothers were still in school, John was graduating high school in one year, and Michael still had to finish middle school. Wendy had taken a job to help pay for her college tuition for the next semester in fall. She could try to get in later this year, but she had to get a car first.

Wendy glanced at her watch and grinned, she was early. She pedaled around the back of the store and chained her bike, then went in through the back door to the employee room. She grabbed her card and punched it in, then grabbed her cashier apron and tied it on. She saw her manager stalking into the room and she waved, "Hi."

He glanced at her, the gasped. "Oh, hello Miss. Darling."

"Got to get to work. Busy, busy busy." Wendy smiled.

He nodded and looked at his notebook, "Yes, get to work."

Wendy laughed and walked to her assigned cash register. She sighed and leaned against the little wall behind her, she absentmindedly pressed the 'lane open,' button. Again, her work day was very much the same as yesterday, only she didn't get robbed today. When quitting time rolled around at three o'clock, she was about to press the lane closed button, but an old lady was slowly making her way toward Wendy's lane. She sighed, _I can take one more person._

After she was finished with her last customer, she closed the lane and headed to the back of the store to punch out her card.

On the ride home, Wendy felt both tired and exhilarated. Tired because work seemed so boring without getting a gun pointed to your head, and exhilarated that she finished a whole day of work. She even got some overtime, she giggled.

Wendy walked her bike into the garage and chained it, then brushed her jeans and headed into the house. Her mother, Mary was in the kitchen carrying a bucket of water.

"Mom? What are you doing?" Wendy asked, walking on her toes.

She huffed, "I'm cleaning the floors, darling."

"Okay, well I'm going to get a snack." Wendy tiptoed over to the counter and took out a small bag of chips.

"I see those ballet lessons paid off." Her mother said.

Wendy laughed and walked to the living room. She plopped herself on the couch and clicked the TV on. She sat watching cartoons for a few hours before her little brother, Michael came home.

"Hey! That's my spot!" Michael whined.

Wendy shook her head, "Uh-Uh. This is my spot now."

Michael sat on the floor with his head in his hands, and pouted. Wendy merely laughed and used his back as a foot rest. An hour later and John waltzed in through the door with his arm around a red haired girl with fair skin. It was Tammy, his girlfriend.

"Going to my room, do not disturb." John glared at Michael.

Michael stuck out his tongue and yelled, "Do you need a condom!?"

"Michael!" Their mother came around the corner and scolded him.

Wendy stepped on his head when he tried to stick his tongue out at her. "Behave." She muttered.

Wendy's mother came around the corner again and sighed, "Wendy, sorry to bother you, but could you go to the store and pick up some more milk?"

"Sure." Wendy got up and stepped on Michael along the way. On the way to the store she stopped by the park to see her friend, Mackenzie walking her dog Pepper.

"Hey, Wendy I heard you almost got killed yesterday." Mackenzie raised her eyebrows. "I almost got killed my first day of work too. I think they do that to scare people off. It works."

Wendy shrugged, "They didn't scare me off. I'll see you later." Wendy continued walking to the store, and when she reached it her manager came stalking up to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Woah, I just need to get some milk." Wendy held up her hands in defense. "Where's the fire?"

He sighed, "It's almost closing time, hurry up."

Wendy grabbed a milk carton and quickly bought it before her manager could scold her again. She went on her way back home, walking a little faster now that she had her purchase. She didn't want it to turn into cream before she got home. All along her way home she felt like someone was watching her. She was constantly looked behind her, squinting into the darkness, and calling out, "Is someone there?" No one ever answered, _Of course they won't answer._ Wendy rolled her eyes. Then, she heard someone whistling. It was the same guy the other day that was whistling. He looked exactly the same, even his clothes were the same. Wendy walked faster, and he followed after her. Wendy began to run, and he ran too. Wendy was about to throw the milk at him and scream, but he ran past her.

"Oh." She started to slow down. The boy was still running, and when Wendy walked closer she saw that someone was running toward him too. "What the?"

One of them pulled out a gun and fired. "Shit!' Wendy ducked into the bushes along the sidewalk and waited.

She heard a struggle, then a pounding of fists against something hard. She heard a yell, and another gun shot. She flinched at the resonating sound. Finally, it was quiet. Wendy came out of the bushes and looked around her, no one was there. Wendy took a deep breath, shook her head, then ran the rest of the way home. Someone up there must not like her very much, that was the second day in a row that she came close to dying.

+--+

**Yeah, here's the second chapter. Wendy has a pretty much normal life, doesn't she? Except that she seems to always have a run in with the gangs in Neverland, but then again so does most people in that town.**


	3. Standards and Beer

The next day, as Wendy was riding her bike to work she began to think. She was thinking about the guy that was walking behind her that first day, and the guy in the store, and then the guy walking behind her again. They were all connected, it was all the same guy. They were wearing the same clothing, a black t-shirt and dark blue ripped jeans. They both had long blond hair, with the bangs covering their eyes. Even in the store, she could hardly see his face because of it. Wendy sighed, the Lost Boys must be out to get her. That was the gang he was a part of, she didn't forget. Who would forget a near death experience?

Wendy swerved on the rode and screamed, she pulled on the brakes, but the bike didn't stop. She looked down, someone had cut the brakes. Wendy screamed again and jumped off the bike. She rolled on the ground, and when she finally stopped rolling she groaned.

"Um, could you get off me?"

Wendy gasped and looked down. She was on top of a blond haired guy, his hair was a little messy because of the tumble, but when he straightened it out his bangs fell in front of his eyes. Wendy gasped again and sat up. "I'm sorry!" It took her a second to recognize him before she gasped again.

He eyed her, "What?" Suspision ridden all over his face.

"I think we should call the police. In case anyone is hurt." Wendy suggested. She stood up and took her phone out of her pocket.

The guy got up and grabbed the phone out of her hands. Wendy screamed again, and he covered her mouth and dragged her into the bushes behind them. "Shut up!" He growled. "We didn't have to do this!"

He stopped dragging her when they got into the little forest by the edge of the park. He tied her hands behind her back, and her feet together. Wendy was crying, "Why?"

"You know me. I've endagered myself by being with you too much." He said, eyeing the trees one by one.

"You almost killed me!" Wendy screamed, tears streaming down her face.

He sighed, "I saved your life yesterday. You should be thanking me."

"What?"

"Let me explain, my robbing your lane was to mark you. You are Lost Boy territory, if the Pirates want to raid from you they have to go through us. Turns out, they do want to raid from you, but more than that." He looked Wendy up and down. "Only the Pirates do the raping." He explained, Wendy gasped. "We don't know how, but the Pirates were going to mark you the day I raided your lane. So, we beat them to the punch. Now, they're pissed at both of us."

Wendy murmured, "Why me?"

The guy sighed and crawled over to Wendy, he lefted a strand of her hair and let it fall into place. "The leader has taken to you."

"What?"

He sighed again and sat on the dirt. "The leader of the Pirates _wants you_." He raised one eyebrow, "If you know what I mean."

Wendy gasped and tried not to picture it. "How do they know me?"

"We know everyone." He explained, "The Lost Boys hold council meetings every week with the Pirates. Discussing rights, ownership, marks, raids, and things like that. I wasn't at the last coucil meeting, which was really disrepectful allready, and then I went and marked you before he did. Which, added more disrespect, so we're on the verge of a war."

Wendy again, tried not to picture it. "What is your name?"

He sighed, "You're not going to give up, are you? Well, fine. My name is Peter, I don't have a last name so don't ask."

"What rank are you? If you showed great disrespect, wouldn't they just kill you?"

"That's why we're having a war, or are going to have a war." Peter sighed, "They can't go off and kill me, because I have a high rank." He looked at her and said, "I'm Peter, leader of the Lost Boys."

Wendy nearly fainted, in fact she did. After what seemed like a second her eyes fluttered open and she was staring at the familiar white ceiling on her room. "What?" She sat up, she was wearing the clothes she wore before, and there were grass stains on her knees. She rubbed her head and winced. Her arm was burning, there was a huge scrape on her elbow. Wendy looked around and sighed, "It was a dream."

"No, it wasn't."

Wendy gasped and sighed, "Peter, what are you doing here?"

"I brought you home, show some gratitude." He ordered.

Wendy tried to smile, but she couldn't. "I'm going to be late for work." She growled.

He pointed to the clock on her wall, "You already are. So what's the point in going?"

She got out of bed and it took her a second to realize she wasn't wearing any pants. That's why she saw the grass stains on her knees. She dived back under the covers and growled under them, "Did you?"

"No, don't worry. They were dirty so I put them in the laundry."

Wendy's head poked out from under the covers, eyeing him. "I don't believe you."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Only the Pirates rape. The Lost Boys don't degrade themselves that way, besides we have standards." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Wendy scoffed, "Oh, like what?"

He counted them off on his fingers, "No raping, only do it when they want you to. Do not take advantage of a drunk or unconscious girl. Oh, and if you're religious none what-so-ever."

"Some of you guys, are religious?" Wendy couldn't believe it.

He nodded, "Yes. The few whose parents died while they were old enough to remember were very religious, so the kids remember. We call them the Twins."

Wendy wrapped a blanket around her waist and opened her door, "OK, now get out."

Peter rolled his eyes, "I already saw."

Wendy gasped and was about to slap him, but stopped. He could easily remove the protection and kill her himself. That would save a lot of trouble. Even still, Peter walked out of the room. Wendy grabbed the jeans on her floor and pulled them on. When she walked out, Peter was gone. She looked around the corner and shrugged. She went down the stairs and saw the TV on.

"I've never seen this cartoon before." Peter noted, holding up a bag of chips.

Wendy screamed, "You scared the bee-jeebus out of me!"

"You've really got to stop doing that. You're going to make me go deaf." He put a finger in his ear and winced.

"What are you still doing here?" She glowered.

Peter stood up and threw away the bag of chips, "I have to protect you." He explained. "I go where ever you go."

Wendy shook her head, "Uh-Uh. You got to leave now. If my parents find you here they're going to freak!"

"Hello, Wendy. Company?" Mr. Darling walked through the door.

Wendy grimaced and smiled, "Hi dad. Don't worry, he was just leaving."

He nodded, "Uh-Uh. I'm sure. If you need me I'll be in the garage." He grabbed a beer and went out the back door.

Peter crossed his arms, "Nice, that was very freaky."

Wendy flustered and tired sat on the couch and sighed, "I'm done."

"Great, now I'm getting a beer!" Peter said walking to the kitchen.

"Yeah, whatever." Wendy sighed. She didn't care what he did now, she was too tired to even bother. Wendy sat on the couch with her arms crossed, staring at the TV.

--

**Yeah. I'm hungry and tired. I like this chapter a bit, I love Wendy's indifference when Peter say, "I'm having a beer!" I love that! And I love the line, "Besides, we have standards." That sounds so perfect, I can hear people saying that later. LOL **


	4. A Wake Up Call

Peter got a phone call on his cell, "I got to go, Wendy. I'll be back with the gang."

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"We got to take you to a more safe place. You're house isn't safe enough." Peter explained. "See you."

Wendy sighed and relaxed after he left, she took a nice long warm bubbly bath, and went to sleep feeling happy.

Wendy woke to a loud screaming, "What the?" She jumped out of bed and looked around for the fire. She ran down the stairs, nearly tripping she jumped into the living room. There was a man there with a hook for a hand. He had a shaved head, with a tattoo on the back of a skull and cross bones. The leader of the gang always had a tattoo of their symbol somewhere on their body. This was the leader of the Pirate gang. Wendy covered her mouth to keep from screaming herself, the man began to turn and Wendy ducked into the kitchen. Her back against the wall, she closed her eyes and took deep breathes.

_"It's all just a dream."_ She kept telling herself. _"I'll wake up just before it gets too bad. It's just a dream, it's not real."_

Wendy heard a snarl behind her and stiffened. "When will your daughter grace us with her presence?" A loud, smooth deep voice asked. He sounded annoyed.

"She -- She's quite a heav -- heavy sleeper." George, Wendy's father stammered. The Pirate leader snarled again.

"Well, then we'll have to give her another wake up call." He growled.

Wendy peeked around the corner, one of the Pirates had Michael, and another one held John. The one holding Michael grinned widely, the scars on his face stretching with the movement. He grabbed Michael's arm and held a knife to it.

"Please, no!" Mary winced, "I'll go get her myself!" She offered hopefully.

The man acted like he didn't hear her, he pressed the knife roughly against Michael's soft skin and ran the knife across it. Michael tried not to scream, he put his fist in his mouth. The Pirate holding him laughed, "He's tryin' ta act all tough, boss."

The Pirate leader sneered, and said, "Put his arm on the floor. There's a bug on it that needs to be killed." The Pirate holding Michael forced his arm onto the floor, and the Pirate leader stepped where the deep cut was.

Michael broke, he screamed and tore frantically at the leader's boot. He whimpered on the floor, and the leader only nodded, grinning.

Wendy cried, she was the cause of all her family's pain. She had to get out, but she couldn't leave her family alone. She looked at the backdoor, it was only across the kitchen. She stood up and picked up an apple from the kitchen table, the looked at it for a second before throwing it at the Pirate leader.

"Ah, welcome Wendy dear. We were waiting for you." His smooth voice couldn't fool Wendy.

"Bastard!" She screamed at him, and threw another apple.

He caught the apple and Wendy gasped as he took a bite. "That's not a very nice thing to say." He motioned for another Pirate to go after her, Wendy dropped the apples and ran for the backdoor. Along the way she kicked over a bucket of water. She threw it open and ran out for the garage. She flung it open and dragged her bike out, searching behind her for any sign of the Pirate. He was still in the kitchen, tripping and slipping on the water she had spilled. She grinned and mounted her bike. She rode off into the night, laughing that she had escaped them, she turned in the seat to look back at the Pirate standing on the porch.

"Take that, you son of a bitch!" She hollered after him. When she looked back around she screamed. Two headlights were racing straight at her. Wendy swerved on her bike, but lost control and crashed into the gutter. Her bike was on top of her, and the chain had twisted around her ankle. She tried to stand up, but the handle bars fell down in her, and her head hit the corner of the street. The world spun before her, and she saw three figures crouched down beside her. She held up her hand to try and shake the shadows away, but she blacked out.

Wendy felt weightless, she felt like she was flying. Nothing was hurting her anymore, _Is this death?_ She wondered, _But if I was dead, would I be able to wonder about being dead?_ Suddenly, everything grew bright, then shadows returned, and so did the pain. Wendy screamed, the pain wasn't this bad before. It was burning her body, everywhere. Her eyes fluttered open, scared and bleary. _Why can't I see?_ Her hands flew franticly in front of her, her legs kicked and she screamed at the movement. Her legs were burning.

"Restrain her before she hurts herself, again!" A loud voice ordered.

Wendy felt like she knew that voice. She had heard it before. Big hands held her against the springy surface, a couch or a crappy bed? A memory of her first day of work. The blond haired boy with the gun. It was his voice. She screamed again. Wendy was in the lair of the Lost Boys.

"She's going into shock!"

There was a thunk, "She already is in shock, idiot!"

"Should we have done this?"

"And left her for the Pirates, no way."

They were aruguing. Wendy kept thinking, "_Where's Peter?_"

The leader sighed, "Her screaming is giving me a headache! Just shut her up!"

"Give her more morphine."

"How much?"

"Just a little. That's it. She should be shutting up soon, boss."

Again, that feeling of flying ran through Wendy, and all the pain gone. Replaced by a fluffy cloud. Her eyes dropped, and she felt a tugging at her left ankle. She shook her head, it was getting heavy and hard to lift. "Ah." She whimpered.

--

**I wrote this a long time ago actually. It was going to be chapter two, but I thought it was too soon. I wanted people to see Wendy's normal life, compared to the sudden dramatic change. So yeah. Here it is.**


	5. Scars

Wendy woke, and for a few seconds she was happy. She was ignorant because she didn't know where she was. Then, after a few moments of trailing her eyes over the small room she remembered where she was. The Lost Boy's lair, their hide out. It was a small place, though they should have a fortune. There was a small black and white TV standing on top of a metal barrel, the bed she was lying on smelt strongly of urine and bile, the walls were concrete, and the floor was only partially covered with carpet.

For a another minute, she was alone.

Her hands flexed slowly, testing her muscles, assuring herself there were no breaks. She tried to remember what was hurting her. Wendy tried moving her legs, but her left leg didn't move. It was bandaged, and it was numb. Not a good sign.

"Hey, she's awake!"

Wendy's head shot up and looked at the round boy. He couldn't be older than thirteen, what was he doing here? Another boy came up behind him, he was taller and skinnier. He looked at least fourteen.

"I'll tell Peter." The skinny boy said. "You start introducing yourself."

The round boy took a step toward Wendy and smiled, "I'm Tootles. What's your name?"

For a moment, Wendy was lost in his complete innocence. "I'm Wendy." She replied, smiling back at him. The skinny boy came back bringing Peter, and a bunch of other boys.

The skinny boy said, "I'm Slightly."

Two boys that looked exactly the same sat in unison. "We're the Twins." Then separately, "Marmaduke," and "Binky."

A boy with a brown mohawk said, "I'm Nibs."

A boy with curly hair said, "Curly."

Finally, an older boy, perhaps sixteen or fifteen said, "Rufio." He had triple mohawks, dyed red on his black hair.

Wendy looked at all of them, then at Peter. He smiled, "Wendy, say hello to the Lost Boys."

Wendy couldn't believe what she was seeing, the Lost Boys infamous gang was really a group of kids lead by two older boys. "Peter?"

He laughed and dismissed everyone, they left laughing. Peter sat down on the chair positioned next to the smelly bed. He folded his hands together and sighed. "Not what you were expecting, is it?"

She shook her head.

"Yes, and I guess you want to know how it all started?" Wendy nodded her head, and Peter explained. "Well, I was the first Lost Boy. My parents were talking about me growing up, so I ran away. I was lost for weeks, and I was on the verge of dying, but I found Neverland. I was saved, but I still didn't want to grow up so I lived alone here."

He ran his fingers through his blond hair, finally revealed his eyes and a scar ran over his right one. Wendy gasped. He noticed, "That's part of the story." He said.

"Well, I got lonely so I decided to pick up kids off the street and take them in." Peter continued. "I felt sorry for them, they were like me and I didn't want that. But, I couldn't stop them from growing up. They left and joined the Pirate gang." He sighed. "They said they wanted funner things to do, more mature things to do." He shook his head, "I don't know."

Wendy caught another glimpse of the scar running through his eye, it started an inch past his eyebrow and went down past his eye.

"Of course, I got older, but I never grew up. I'm still very immature," Peter chuckled. "I got new kids to join, younger ones. But we got to live somehow, so we need to steal food, drinks, money, all the essentials because I refuse to get a job. And somewhere along the lines, people called us a gang. The Pirates got offended, and called a meeting. We discussed rights, and who gets what. We don't fight over things, they do all the bad things like raping, kidnapping, murders, and we do all the little things."

Wendy remembered when Peter told her that he had standards. _"Is this what he was talking about?"_

"So, that's how the Lost Boys came to be known as a gang. But I don't let them do any dangerous things, all they do is drive." Peter said.

Wendy scoffed, "And that's not dangerous?"

"I taught them how, don't worry."

Wendy pointed to his scar, "That's part of the story?"

"Oh, right." Peter touched his scar. "This happened on our first meeting. When the Pirates got offended and they called a meeting together. I remember they were laughing so hard to see we were just a bunch of kids. I was pissed off, you know. The leader took me into the factory, and was going to kill me, but I grabbed his hand and jammed it into the gears." Wendy jumped. "He was screaming like crazy. So, the next time we had a meeting the leader had a hook instead of a hand. Again, he took me back, but instead of killing me he gave me this." He motioned to the scar over his eye.

Wendy grimaced, "Can you see?"

"Am I blind in that eye? Yeah." Peter said.

"Oh," Wendy glanced up at his eye again. She noticed there was a difference between the two, one was a darker blue than the other. The one with the scar running through it was lighter, even his pupil was lighter. It looked gray rather than black. "So, how did this war start?"

Peter looked at Wendy, "Hook has fallen for you."

"What? He tried to kill me!" Wendy nearly screamed.

Peter shook his head, "No he didn't. He'll kill your family if they get in his way though. He wants you."

Wendy shook her head, "And why are you helping me? Why don't you just let him have me? It would have things so much easier."

He sighed and looked away, "Because."

Wendy realized why, "Oh." She whispered, "You've fallen for me?"

"So what if I did?" Peter asked defiantly.

Wendy smiled at him and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He blushed and Wendy giggled.

"I don't know if this helps or not, but I'd rather it be you than him." Wendy offered.

Peter only shook his head, "Nope. I can't do that."

"Why?" Wendy almost sounded offended.

Peter answered thoughtfully, "I'd be growing up."

--

**A little information about the wonderful life of Peter and the Lost Boys. I admit I did now know Peter was blind in one eye. It just sort of happened. It was only going to be he was hiding a scar with his hair, but it just made more sense that he was blind in that eye too. 'Cause if he got cut all along there, and even on his eye he would be blind in that eye, wouldn't he?**


	6. Take Me

Wendy didn't understand what Peter had meant when he said he would be growing up if he wanted her. Maybe it had to do with the standards he said they had. Then Wendy remembered something her father would say to John, "_A boy only truly becomes a man when his father dies._" Wendy didn't think that was the reason, she remembered another time. Her father was giving John and Michael a sex talk, she shuddered at the memory. "_When you have 'it' for the first time, that's the first step to becoming a man._" Wendy nodded, that had to be it. That had to be the reason why Peter wasn't going to do anything. She had to admit, when Peter told her, no she felt disappointed and offended. Though she only showed her offended side.

Tootles came up to Wendy holding a tray filled with food. "Eat." He offered the tray to her.

Wendy smiled back at him, "Thank you." She took the tray and looked down. There was a roll of bread, a small salad, and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich cut in half. "This is?" Wendy inquired.

"Dinner. Salad is only served with dinner." The boy called Slightly announced. Tootles nodded in agreement. Slightly continued, "It's because salad is icky, but girls like salad so we gave you more."

The Twins both nodded their heads mechanically and said, "Yup."

Wendy laughed, they were so immature and cute. She looked around on her tray and asked, "Where's the forks?"

Tootles laughed, "We don't use them."

Curly popped up and took a handful of salad from him own tray, "We use our hands, like this!"

"I hope you all washed your hands." Wendy gasped.

They all looked at each other then Nibs asked, "Who are you? Our mother?"

"We don't have mothers." Slightly announced again.

Tootles laughed, "We eat mothers for breakfast!"

Wendy smiled, "I'm not a mother, I'm a sister."

"A nun?" The Twins asked hopefully. Wendy remembered Peter telling her that some of them were religious.

"No. I mean I have two brothers." Wendy explained.

The Twins asked hopefully again, "Are they twins?"

"No." Wendy replied.

Rufio walked in the room carrying a tray with food on it as well. The other boys stopped talking when he entered, some of them even left. Rufio eyed the other boys until they left, then sat down next to Wendy's bed. He took a bite out of his bread and said, "Eat."

Wendy grabbed a piece of her sandwich and chewed on it thoughtfully. This Rufio boy was cute in a red skunk kind of way.

"How's your leg?" Rufio suddenly asked.

"Oh, I think it's better." Wendy replied, staring at her bandaged ankle. Her knees were still scabbing, but they stopped bleeding. Her ankle, however, was still in bad condition. When the bicycle chain wrapped around her ankle, it cut into her skin. Her ankle almost got cut off. The wound was deep, and she had gotten stitches, she didn't know who gave them to her. She only hoped they used a clean needle. She did remember a burning sensation running through her leg, either that was just the shock or it was the burning hot needle piercing her skin.

Rufio stood up and placed a hand on her ankle. "Hmm. Does that hurt?"

Wendy winced at the touch, "Yes."

"Right." He wiped his hands on his ripped black jeans and began to unwrap the bandage.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Wendy asked unsure of his abilities.

He nodded, "I'm just checking on the stitches." When the last layer of the bandage was off and Wendy saw her gash for the first time she wished she didn't eat anything. She leaned over the side of the bed and threw up. Rufio nodded, "Yup. That happened with Curly." He slowly wrapped her ankle again and said, "I'll get Peter to move you."

Wendy groaned, her head hanging over the side of the bed. The smell was reaching her, and made her puke again. She heard two pairs of feet coming again.

"What did you do?" Peter gasped at the sight of her.

Rufio shrugged, "I was only checking the wound, she looked and puked."

Peter sighed and dodged the pile of bile on the floor and said, "Wendy, I need you to put your arm around my neck." She did, and he wrapped his arm under her knees and behind her back. He lifted her off the bed and walked across the room to another bed. It smelled of bile too. "Is that better?" Peter asked.

Wendy groaned again, "Not really."

Peter chuckled and said, "Sorry we don't have better accommodations."

Wendy tried to laugh at herself, but she couldn't. There was a feeling tugging at her heart, a feeling like she forgot something. "Mother." Wendy whispered, "Father. John. Michael. Peter! My family!" She reached frantically for his arm, "Take me to my family!"

"I can't!" Peter said, grabbing her hands. "You can't walk."

"You can carry me! Peter, please! I have to see my family!" Wendy cried. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

Peter bit his lip and watched Wendy cry, he motioned to Rufio. "Find them and bring them here."

Rufio began to protest, but Peter slapped him across the face. "Now!" Rufio grumbled and stalked out of the room.

Peter turned his attention back to Wendy, who was still sobbing frantically on the bed. "Please, Wendy. Rufio is going to get them, just stop digging your nails in me."

Wendy couldn't hear him. She was drowning in the sounds of her brothers, the smiles of her mother, the grins of her father. She was buried in memories of their faces, and the sounds of their screaming and crying on that fateful day when Hook had come to get her. The memory only made her sob louder. She felt arms wrap around her, but she didn't care. She wanted to be alone, she didn't want people to see her like this. She didn't want anyone to hold her, that wasn't her mother or father. She wanted to hear her father again, she wanted to smell her mother's perfume, she wanted to see her brothers and hear their bickering voices, as they argued as to who gets to watch TV.

In her intense sobbing, Wendy drifted off to sleep. She wasn't sleeping, but she was sleeping. Wendy was aware of everything around her, the arms holding her together, the face near her own breathing soothing sounds into her ear. The warm body gently rocking her back and forth, running a hand through her hair. She whimpered softly, and the voice begged her to stop crying. It promised that everything was going to be fine. Those were such comforting words, Wendy wanted so much to just believe them and stop crying, but she couldn't. That feeling tugging at her heart was keeping her from feeling content.

She didn't know for how long, but Wendy was still crying when Rufio came back. Peter and him were whispering so quietly Wendy couldn't hear a thing they were saying. She did feel Peter's body tense up at the news Rufio brought him. Wendy refused to think of the worse case scenario, so she tried to sleep.

Wendy wanted to wake up in her room, able to walk and go down the stairs to see her brother's reclining on the sofa. Her father sitting in the armchair, smoking a cigarette and drinking a beer. She wanted to walk into the kitchen and grab a granola bar, to see her mother at the table drinking her coffee, and smiling. Wendy was positive she was still crying, even as she slept.

"Wendy?"

A voice broke through her dreaming and her swollen, bloodshot eyes opened slowly. It was Peter.

"I have to tell you something." He continued. "Rufio couldn't find your brothers, but your mother and father..." His voice trailed off. "They're at the house, but they can't ever see you again."

Wendy's mind was numb and broken by the hours spent crying, but she understood completely what he said. Her parents were dead, murdered by the Pirates, and John and Michael had somehow gotten away, or taken to the Pirate's lair. Fresh tears flowed from Wendy's eyes, and she sobbed into Peter's chest. He rocked her again, and stroked her hair softly, breathing gently in her ear.

"It's okay." He would say, "Everything will be fine. You're still alive."

Wendy wanted to nod and shake away her worries, but that was the problem. She wanted too many things. Right, now she wanted to forget everything, she wanted to live again. Wendy wanted to wake up again and believe it was all just a bad dream, she wanted to hold her brothers, and see her mother and father.

There was another want growing slowly in her, building stronger with each time Peter stroked her hair and whispered in her ear. She wanted his voice to say something else, she wanted another sound to emerge from his perfect lips.

She clenched his wet shirt and bit her lip until it bled. "Peter." She whispered, choking back another sob. "Take me."

She felt him shake his head. "No, if I take you there, you'll faint at the sight, or get worse. I'm not taking you back. There's nothing for you there."

"No." She moaned, "Take _me_."

"What are you saying?" Peter whispered.

Wendy sat straight in his lap, and arched her neck up. She felt her joints popping as she stretched a little, her body felt so sore. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Peter's. The electricity that coursed through him made her moan. He wrapped her tighter against him, and their mouths moved together as one. He pushed her off and gasped, "No."

"Why?" She whimpered, climbing back into his lap and kissing him again.

He closed the gap between them and kissed her back. "It's not right." He said reaching under her shirt and lifting it over her head. He kissed her again. "I can't do it." The electricity pulsed through them again as his hands gently wrapped around her rib cage. One arm, going under her back and pressing her against him as he kissed her again.

Wendy gasped for breath and nodded, "Yes. A very bad choice." She felt his perfectly muscled chest against her stomach, as his lips trailed down to her breasts. "I'm not thinking right."

Peter kissed her wildly, forgetting about his cares and worries, forgetting about wanting to not grow up. He made up his mind that if he grew up for her, he wouldn't care. His tongue traced hers, and she opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue. When their tongues met, Peter moaned, and Wendy whimpered.

Wendy rolled Peter over, so she was hovering over him. Their tongues entwined, her hand tugging at his golden hair, his hand snapping her bra. They were lost in their erotic sensations, giving in to their emotions and feelings. Peter rolled over and he was on top of Wendy, mashing his body against hers. His chest against her breasts. Wendy's hand circled his stomach, then went lower his crotch. She rubbed the bump in his jeans, and felt his body wince and his breathing hitch. A moan escaped his lips, and he kissed her again.

He bit her lower lip, as she rubbed his groin through his jeans. She rolled him over and rubbed it faster. He moaned again, and held her closer to him. She felt the bump in his jeans growing bigger and harder. Wendy sucked on his lip, and his breathing hitched again as his orgasm grew more violent.

There was a knock on the wall next to them, and Wendy looked up at Rufio. She gasped and grabbed Peter's shirt and wrapped it around her breasts. Peter groaned and looked up, his mouth open and he was gasping for air.

Rufio sighed, "You two scarred Nibs."

"Oh." Wendy gasped. Peter groaned again and let his head fall against the pillow.

Rufio turned his back and said, "Wendy put your shirt back on, I have to check your ankle again now."

Wendy gasped as she suddenly realized her ankle was boiling, and it felt very wet. She fastened her bra and pulled her shirt on. Peter got up, and sat on the floor with his back against the wall. His shirt was in his hands.

"You totally killed the stitches." Rufio exclaimed.

Wendy turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. She knew if she looked again she would puke.

She felt pain tugging at her ankle, and she stifled her screams with her fist. Peter found her hand and unclenched it from the mattress. He held her hand and whispered, "Calm down."

Wendy shook her head and gasped in pain as she felt Rufio pull the broken threads out of her ankle. She clenched Peter's hand and stifled another scream.

"Slightly, get over here!" Rufio called. There was a shuffling of feet and Slightly appeared next to Rufio. "Help me clean this up."

He handed Slightly a red stained towel, and he dipped it into some warm liquid and dabbed it on Wendy's ankle.

Wendy looked up at Peter, expecting to see a comforting smile, but she frowned. His eyes held an expression of duty. Wendy sobbed into her pillow, and tried to block out all the pain surging through her.

"Some of the skin around the edges is ripped." Rufio sighed. "I can't stitch it up now. We have to wait a few days." Rufio explained. He walked to a metal locker in the corner and took out a small bottle of medicine. "I'll give you some morphine to help you sleep." Rufio said taking a syringe and inserting the morphine in Wendy's arm. He cleaned her wound as best as he could, and bandaged it again. Tighter this time, to help keep it together as much as possible.

Wendy felt weightless, and all her pain disappeared. She was suddenly aware of how tired she was. All those hours of crying were finally creeping up on her. The last thing she saw, was Peter sitting thoughtfully in front of her.

--

**This is a long chapter. I like this chapter, a lot really. Eh, but I'm not really used to writing make-out scenes, so I was blushing all the while I wrote it. I'm not going to let them do 'it' for a while. And to calm the confusion: they did not do it now. Just some really intense making out. They were about to do it, but Rufio came in. I like that they scarred Nibs. That's a nice funny factor. ;)**


	7. Exercise Your Mind

Just as Rufio said before, they had to wait days before he could stitch up Wendy's ankle again. It was a week to be exact. He wanted to be careful about it, so they waited an extra two days. So, after a week of being unable to move Wendy's ankle was once again stitched up. He bandaged it again as tightly as he could without hurting her, and scolded her, "Don't go breaking the stitches again, or I'm going to kick you out." She rolled her eyes. She knew he couldn't kick her out, Peter wanted her to stay. At least, she thought he did.

Ever since that one day when they made-out, and almost had sex, he'd been acting odd around her. He wouldn't look at her directly anymore, he barely talked to her. If he did it was just a nod or a grunt. Once, he said, "I'll see you later." That was the only real sentence he put together around her.

Nibs was even worse. Wendy thought Rufio had been joking when he said they'd scarred Nibs, but he wasn't. Wendy was horrified at the thought of being watched during that little "exercise" between her and Peter. Every time Nibs came into the room he would stare at Wendy out of the corner of his eyes. A look of horror plastered on his face, he must have been too shaken up to tell the other Lost Boys, because the boys always tried to wrestle the reason why he was flipping out of him. Wendy would mouth the words, "I'm sorry" at him everyday, but it didn't do much help. Nibs wouldn't even look Peter in the eyes anymore. So many relationships ruined because of that one night.

"Wendy?" Rufio called as he walked into the room. Wendy looked up, she was still in bed. "I think you should try walking now. Peter will help hold you up."

Wendy's eyes brightened when Peter came forward. "Hi." She smiled, then frowned because he only nodded at her. Her hopes dropped, she thought that he had forgiven her now that he was coming to help.

One foot after the other, Wendy sat on the edge of the bed. Peter held out his hands, that same expression of duty in his eyes instead of the fiery passion he had before, Wendy sullenly took his outstretched hands. She lifted herself off the bed and gasped as a dull pain rushed up her leg.

Rufio ushered, "You're doing fine. Try standing there for a few minutes."

Wendy gasped again and applied a little of weight to her ankle. It stung for a bit, then became numb. "It's numb." Wendy said.

Rufio nodded, "That's good."

She smiled and looked up at Peter, hoping against hope that he would smile at her, but again her hopes diminished as that dutiful expression stayed glued to his face. "You could try to look happy for me." Wendy whispered at him.

His blue eyes widened, "What?" His voice was deep and husky. Wendy marveled at it, she had lived on the mere memory of his voice for so long, to hear it finally was a true reward.

"I'm standing aren't I? I'm getting better."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "I'm standing too. Should I get an award?"

Wendy bit her lip, his voice was so much more mocking than in her memories. Now, she wished she could forget his voice and continue living with her memories of him before. "You hate me."

"Never!"

"Then why don't you talk to me anymore?" Wendy whined, her voice was shaky and her eyes were close to tears.

Peter glanced back at Rufio who told Wendy to try walking now. Peter took a step backwards and Wendy followed, placing her foot in front of the other, wincing every other step. "I don't hate you." Peter shook his head, "I could never hate you."

"Then why?" Wendy whined again, her lips trembling.

He sighed and whispered, "I felt like a man."

"So what? You are a man!" Wendy whispered loudly.

Peter glared at her and started to move slowly back to the bed, he turned his head and faced Rufio. "She's getting tired. We should stop for today."

Rufio looked up and nodded, "Wendy your face is red."

Peter helped Wendy back onto the bed, as Rufio turned to leave. When he was gone, Wendy grabbed Peter's hand and stared him in the eyes. "I've never seen you act like a child before."

"That's because I haven't."

"So, you're not a child. You are grown up. You can't escape it."

Peter sighed and sat on the floor, he crossed his legs and held his head in his hands. "Do you know how old I am, really?"

Wendy replied flatly, "You're at least seventeen. Just because you're not eighteen yet, doesn't mean you're still not grown up."

He sighed again and shook his head. "You don't understand."

"Then explain to me!" Wendy cried. She cursed those stupid tears for betraying her will once again. She bit her lip to stop them from trembling.

Peter shook his head and took a deep breath. "I'm not seventeen. I used to be seventeen. I'm not eighteen, I already passed that age." He looked up to see Wendy's expression. She was shocked, but the tears still poured down her face. "I've been alive over twenty years." He explained, "I'm twenty-five years old."

Wendy gasped, Peter didn't look a day older than seventeen. It looked like he could barely be counted as an eighteen year old, and now he was telling her that he was twenty-five years old? Wendy couldn't understand. The tears stopped flowing, and she looked at him confused. Her eyes took in his expression, he was sincere. "How?" She whispered, she felt like she had to keep her voice down.

"I've stopped aging for some reason. And I just get the feeling that once I do something that makes me a real man I'll start to age again. I don't want to get old and die." He explained, "I don't want to grow up."

"That's what you mean." Wendy gasped, finally grasping his words. "So, if you have sex you'd grow old again?"

Peter nodded, "That's what I think. So, I can't do anything." He looked at his hands and whispered, "After we made out before, I looked in the mirror and I could hardly recognize myself. I had aged, after we made out. If I do anything else I'll grow old."

Wendy nodded and remembered the first time she saw Peter, he had looked younger and more bright. Now, he looked slightly older and darker. Though the darkness was probably just the poor lighting, but maybe it had to do with his brooding. Wendy nodded and held back a sob. "I'm sorry."

Peter tried to smile at her, "It's not your fault."

He stood up and patted her on the head, then left the room. Wendy exhaled and watched him leave. She couldn't understand it, but when he was out of the room she broke. Tears began to flow from her eyes again, her body shivered violently and she had to force her fist into her mouth to keep from sobbing too loudly. Was the rejection finally coursing through her heart, now that she understood things? Or was it something else? Another sense that something had gone wrong somewhere far away.

+--+

**HPOV**

"Where's my bubbly? Bring me my bubbly."

A short and fat man with a graying beard carried over a beer can. "Here ya go, boss." His voice was scruffy like his beard.

I reached out and grabbed the can with my good hand. For a brief second I remembered the days when I used to be left handed, before that idiotic Peter chopped off my hand in those rotten gears. I took a big gulp of the cool nectar and exhaled loudly. "Give me a report." I ordered.

The fat man quickly replied, "The little brats are locked and sleeping. Though they did bite me one time, see here? They's was squirming and wouldn't shut up about their mummy and daddy. Sos I said they'd better shuddap if they wanted to live. An --"

"Smee, shut up." I said quietly. "You're giving me a headache."

The fat man named Smee instantly shut his mouth. "Sorry, boss. And sorry for just saying sorry."

I rolled my eyes, and caught my reflection in a mirror next to me. I grinned, my light forget-me-not eyes gleamed. "What about Peter?"

"We still don't know where his lair his, and we are positive they have your Wendy." Smee replied hastily, and added, "It was trouble to find out too, since they hardly left any clues. Except they forgot to clean up that Wendy's blood from the corner, and then one of them lost a hat that night."

I waved my hook and told him to shut up again. I took another gulp of the cold beer and sighed. "I want Peter, and I want Wendy!" My anger began to boil over. Smee held up his hands and tried to calm me.

"How's about hurting them little brats while we wait? Eh, boss?" Smee offered.

I grinned widely and laughed, "Yes. I think I will."

+--+

**Yes, I did a little bit of Hook's point of view. I tried to make him a little arrogant, you know how he's always concerned about his looks and looking in mirrors, and evil. See how he grins at the thought of hurting John and Michael.**

**Well, I would just like to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I hope it was worth it a bit. Eh, as I've said in my other stories I've updated: my comps been going crazy. And the Internet stopped working a bit before. So, here it is. I'll try to update as soon as possible, so long as my comp and Internet don't die on me again...**


	8. Unwanted Visitor

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS EXPLICIT, IF YOU ARE STILL AN INNOCENT CHILD DO NOT CONTINUE TO READ THIS.**

**--**

The next few days passed very slowly, and they were all uneventful. One of the Lost Boys had found an old book under a load of junk and gave it to Wendy to read to them. Whenever one of the Lost Boys ripped their clothes during a raid or just playing around, Wendy would always fix it up for them. She was good in her work, but she held no passion. Wendy's thoughts would always stray back to her brothers. She didn't know if they were dead or alive, but she chose to hope, she chose that they were still alive.

One day, Wendy got out of the bed and wandered around the hideout for the first time. She was going to look for Peter, and order him to help find her brothers.

The Lost Boys were out on a raid with Rufio to guide them, and so Peter was left here to take care of Wendy. This happened sometimes, but most of the time Wendy never saw Peter. He would only come in to give her some food, and to take away the plate.

Wendy tried every door she could find. She opened the first door on her right and saw that it was a kitchen. Well, if you called a broken refrigerator, a rusted stove, and a bucket full of water a kitchen. The next door was filled with trash and junk, as soon as Wendy smelled it she almost fainted. It smelled like someone died in there, and for all she knew someone could have. She continued to open random doors, revealing broken beds, futons laid out on the floors, and a room filled with an assortment of different balls. Wendy sighed and tried the last door, thinking that maybe Peter had left somewhere.

The door creaked open, and Wendy peered inside it. The walls were cracked and broken, the floor was a dirty tile, and there was a small metal tub in the middle of the room. It wasn't empty.

Wendy gazed at the figure in the tub. His long dark blond hair clung to his neck and the side of his face, wet with moisture. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing deep. A few moments passed and Peter finally opened his eyes and stared at Wendy.

First, anger flooded his face then as quickly as his skin began to flush his expression turned to fear and he said softly, "Wendy, don't move an inch."

"What?" Wendy began, but was cut off by the sound of a gun shot. She screamed and ducked her head, falling to her knees.

"Close the door!" Peter roared, jumping out of the tub.

Wendy crawled into the room and shut the door quickly, reaching up to lock it with the rusty chain. Peter pulled his jeans on, and he barely had time to fasten them before the door was knocked down. Wendy screamed again.

After the dust settled, two figures stood in the doorway. One was a tall man with a bald head and a tattoo of a skull and cross bones on the back; it was Hook, the leader of the Pirates. The second was a short fat old man. They both held guns in their hands, except Hook also had a hook on his left hand.

Hook raised his hands and marveled mockingly at the sight before him. "What a lovely place you have here, Peter. I am so sorry you missed our last meeting when we discussed rights." He pointed his hook at Peter. "You have broken our agreement."

Peter chuckled, "James, long time no see. Have you met Wendy Darling?"

Hook turned to face Wendy curled up on the floor. A grin spread wide across his face, "Why yes I have. I have a dim memory of meeting your parents, they were lovely."

"You killed them." Wendy could only whisper, unable to bring her voice any louder.

Hook shook his finger, "Now, now that's not a very nice thing to say. You have no proof!"

Out of the corner of Wendy's eyes she saw the fat old man walk towards Peter, he was holding rope in his hands. "Now, Peter we're going to take you back with us." The fat old man said.

"I need my shirt." Peter said calmly.

"We have a heater." The old man quickly turned Peter around and pushed him against the dry wall. He tied Peter's hands together, and Peter winced as the rope rubbed against his skin.

Hook stalked toward Wendy and held his hand out, "Come along, Wendy. It's time to for a family reunion."

THE PIRATE HIDEOUT

The fat old man named Smee had tied Peter's hands behind a pole, and Wendy was sitting on a couch that was adorned with pillows and cushions. The door to the left opened and out ran John and Michael, their hands outstretch for their big sister.

Wendy cried and screamed, she ran toward her brothers and hugged them tightly. Kissing their faces and their hands, holding their hands and laughing.

Hook clapped his hands, "What a happy scene, I'm so sorry it has to end to soon." Two pirates pulled John and Michael away from Wendy, and shoved them back into the door they came from.

Wendy held her arms out helplessly for them, tears streaming down her cheeks. She faced Hook, her face red and her eyes swollen. "Why?"

"It's time for my happiness. Give and take. I gave you your brothers back, now I get to take something of yours." Hook explained. He reached down and picked Wendy up from the ground. He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear, "Is it true you're still a virgin?"

Wendy gasped and tried to pry Hook's hand from her arm as she realized what he was going to take from her. Hook picked Wendy up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Peter!" Wendy screamed, clawing at Hook's back.

Peter struggled against the ropes tied around his hands and his arms, locking him against the pole. "Wendy!"

Hook locked the door behind him and threw Wendy onto the big bed. She got up and ran to the door, struggling against the door, Hook laughed. He wrapped his arms around Wendy, and ripped her shirt off of her. She screamed and scratched Hook's arms as he threw her bra off. He forced Wendy's arms against the door and mashed his lips against hers. Wendy cried and screamed, she tried to force him away, but he only tugged her jeans off; her underwear came off with her jeans. The cold clung to Wendy's body, and goose bumps bloomed all over her.

Tossing Wendy onto the bed again, Hook removed his own pants, and before Wendy could get off the bed again he forced himself on top of her. He growled as she slapped him, and held her hands up above her head. Wendy screamed loudly as Hook forced himself inside of her. She gasped in pain and her tears flowed more freely. He thrusted his hips harder, moving in and out of her. She screamed and refused to lay straight, she kicked her legs against the bed and cried. Hook began to move deeper inside of her, and humped her faster and harder. The pain bloomed inside of Wendy, creeping up her veins and causing her to shiver. Hook thrusted deeper one last time before pulling himself out of her.

"Was that so bad?" Hook smirked.

Wendy panted, "Yes, it was terrible! You're an evil bastard!"

Hook growled and slapped Wendy, "For that I'm going to do it again."

Hook grabbed Wendy's arm and picked her up off the bed. He dragged her over to the wall, and pushed her against the wall. Pining her against the wall, he forced himself inside her once again. Wendy gasped in pain again as she felt him go inside of her again. She could feel him move in and out quickly as he humped her against the wall. Wendy shivered again, and tried not to moan. She could feel the moan inside her throat, but refused to give Hook the pleasure of hearing her moan and give in.

Hook knew that Wendy was having an orgasm, but she didn't moan and so he forced himself deeper and humped her faster. He moved in and out of her, bit her neck and licked her back, but she still didn't moan. He closed his teeth on her ear and whispered, "I'm not going to stop until you give me what I want."

Wendy cried to stifle the moans as Hook continued to thrust himself in and out, faster and faster, each time moving slower deeper. Pressing harder inside of her, she could feel it everywhere. The pain and the orgasm blooming. Her self control was fading as Hook forced himself deeper inside of her still. Moving faster, in and out of her. He reached around Wendy's body and cupped his hands over her breasts. Her nipples were erect, and Hook massaged them as he still continued to hump her faster. Wendy's control broke and she screamed loudly. She wasn't going to keep letting herself be a victim.

First, her isle was robbed, her parents were murdered, her brother's kidnapped from her and possible tortured. Peter was suffering all because of her, and now this. Wendy bit her lip as she felt Hook push himself in deeper; she clawed the wall.

Wendy's eyes began searching for something, anything to use as a weapon. Something to stop herself from ever having to be a victim again. She was going to make it all end, today. Right now. Her gaze soon fell upon a phone set. She loosened her fingers and hands from the wall, and waited. Blocking out every feeling she felt, ignoring all sounds and completely blanking out. Escaping into her mind; a sanctuary of nothingness.

Finally, Hook pulled himself out of her, and almost instantly Wendy ducked down and grabbed the phone set; ripping the cord out of the wall, she smashed it into the side of Hook's head. He didn't scream, he didn't have time to, he only grunted and fell to the ground. Blood pooling out of the hole on his head, Wendy dropped the phone set; blood covered the side of it. Little droplets of blood had dripped onto her hand, and she looked down at the bloody mess. Her eyes clouded over, but no tears came. Her body shook with the adrenaline and anger and shock and anguish at what she just did. Her emotions had taken over her, she wasn't herself anymore. She was lost, standing over Hook's bloody form, unable to comprehend anything that had happened.

--

**Well, well, well. I wasn't expecting that to happen. I knew Hook was going to come, but I didn't think it would be that soon. And Wendy has now lost her virginity. Oh well.**

**Again, I am so sorry this took so long. I was going to update three days ago, but the internet was dead and I didn't have the last chapter on my computer anymore so I was lost. I had the old chapter seven, not the new one so I was all confused. Enjoy this chapter! It's very explicit...**

** EDIT: After receiving a review I decided to change this chapter. I actually think it's much better now! :) I took some real thought as to how I was going to rewrite the ending of this chapter, and I like it much more than the last one. So, I'd like to thank my reviewer who inspired me to fix this chapter up for the better! Besides, that's what reviews are for! :P**


	9. Death and Nurses

Wendy was barely aware of the voice calling her name over and over. She shook her head and opened her eyes, Peter knelt over her. She looked down at herself and noticed she was wearing a robe.

"Wendy? What happened?" Peter's voice asked softly, careful not to surprise her. She just shook her head slowly; unable to speak. Peter nodded and wrapped his arms around her, she flinched at his touch then relaxed. Peter carried her out to the front room where he placed her gently on the couch. John and Micheal ran over to her side almost instantly, crying tears of joy. Wendy smiled weakly. This was what she wanted: revenge and her brothers back. She got both of them, but she felt an emptiness inside of her she couldn't exactly put her finger on. Above the heads of her brothers she saw Peter standing in the distance, his arms crossed over his bare chest. Blood stained his hands and flecked his pecks. She winced at the sight, flashing back to the memory of the bloody mess in the other room, and it struck her like a train: she killed him.

"He's dead." Wendy mumbled, her mouth barely moved and her voice hardly made a sound, but both John and Micheal got quiet. They just looked nervously at each other. Wendy's glazed eyes traveled back to Peter, "He's dead." She repeated.

Peter walked over to her and placed his blood stained hand over hers, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, how could he ask that? He was there, he saw all the blood! Hook was dead! Peter got up and went to the room where Hook lay in his own blood. A few minutes later, Peter came back, his hands stained with fresh blood. Wendy wrinkled her nose and whimpered at the smell and sight. Would all the blood and death just leave her alone?

John asked, "Is he--" he didn't dare finish, but everyone knew what he was asking. Peter nodded his head, yes.

Wendy sighed and she felt like she was going to cry again. She felt like she was just going to break out in tears, but something broke in her the moment the phone connected with Hook's head. Something inside of her died the same time Hook did. She didn't cry, why should she? Hook, the evil man who carelessly murdured her mother and father, and brutally raped her, why should she feel any remorse for what she did?

Micheal finally spoke, "Peter, you're bleeding."

John and Wendy followed Micheal's eyeline and gasped. He was right, Peter was bleeding from the leg and from the shoulder, stab marks that weren't there before.

"How?" MIcheal asked.

Peter looked at Wendy, and only Wendy. "You didn't kill Hook. He was still alive when I went in there, and he surprised me." He pointed to his arm, "He stabbed me here first, then I tackled him. I got him down, but I lost my grip on his arm and he stabbed me again." Peter shook his head, "I'm fine, though."

Wendy snapped back, "You're not fine! You need a hospital!" She got up and rushed over to him. All the way to the hospital he kept saying he was just fine, that everything was going to be okay with him, but Wendy wouldn't hear any of it. At the hospital, the doctors and nurses refused to treat him.

"Why?! He's hurt you have to help him!" Wendy screamed at the nurse.

Peter sat in the waiting chair, the loss of blood was finally getting to him. He was sweating immensly and his breathing was coming out in gasps. John and Micheal were holding towels against the stab wounds, hoping to stop the bleeding.

The nurse merely turned up her nose. "He's the leader of the Lost Boys, isn't he? He won't find any treatment here."

Wendy wanted to slap the nurse in the face and demand them to help him, but Peter's coughing made her rush over to him. He insisted she take him back to the hideout. When she did, Rufio greeted them and immediately set to work on his wounds. Wendy had forgotten that Rufio had helped her with her ankle. How could she had forgotten? The entire time she was at the hideout was because of her ankle. She sent John and Micheal to play with the younger Lost Boys, and she sat by Peter's side holding his hand. And when he had fallen asleep, she whispered soothing words and sang a soft lullaby to keep the nightmares away.

Three weeks passed, and one night a noise woke Wendy up. It sounded like someone was moving. She thought it was just Rufio coming to check on Peter, so she made no note of it. A minute later bright lights flooded the room and entire hideout. Loud voices screamed, "Stop them!" or "Where is he?!" Wendy jumped out of the small cot on the other side of the room from Peter, and ran over to him. He had woken up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Peter! What's happening?" Wendy squeaked. The voices were getting louder, and soon they burst through the door. Men in all black, wearing bullet-proof vests, with SWAT printed on the front, ran in. They pointed their guns and lights on Peter and Wendy.

"Put your hands where we can see them!" One of them ordered.

Peter whispered to Wendy, "Lift up your arms." She did, and he sat up and raised his arms over his head as well. She looked over her shoulder to him and looked immediately at the bandage on his arm. Did the nurse call the police and have them followed?

"Get out of the bed!"

Wendy didn't move.

"I said, 'Get out of the bed!'"

Peter nudged her gently, "It's better to do as we're told."

"You're Peter! The Leader of the Lost Boys and you're scared of the police!" Wendy yelled.

Peter shook his head. "I'm not scared of the police, Wendy." He sighed, "I'm scared for the Lost Boys."

Wendy gasped, and stood up slowly. The police came and without considering whether it would hurt him or not, roughly thrust Peter against the wall and cuffed his hands. After Peter, they came and arrested Wendy. They were pushed into a truck load of the Lost Boys and Wendy's brothers. They were all headed to the police station.

**-------**

**So then, it has been a long time since I last updated, but whatever! I updated now!! Ha ha. Anyway, this chapter is slightly disappointing, I wrote it at like midnight and I'm really tired. I can't see straight! Augh! Oh well. I hope you all enjoy this!  
**


	10. Grim Questions

Wendy sat in the empty room, the walls cemented, the floors tiled, and a huge mirror hung on the wall in front of her. She knew it was only a mirror on one side, and a window on the other. A clear view of everything Wendy was doing could be seen from the other side. She refused to look up from the metal table that was in front of her. Her hands cuffed, rested on her lap.

Behind the glass a team of police officers either sat or stood, discussing what the best course of action was.

"We should just throw them all in jail! The Lost Boys have been causing us nothing but trouble!"

"I never knew they were so young."

"Troubled youths need to be taken to a good home, but who would take them?"

"All the reports showed a young adult with blood hair, that's the leader Peter."

"He's the only one who did anything, really. If you think about it."

"Those kids are just as responsible as he is!"

The Police Chief burst into the room full of officers and demanded a short summary of what exactly was going on. He was quickly informed, and in a few moments he had sent two officers to interrogate Wendy Darling. The two officers walked into the small room on the other side of the glass. They looked identical with their smooth black hair pleated into braids, their tanned skin and wide chocolate eyes. The only different between the two was a tattoo, partially hidden by her hair, on one of the girl's neck.

The one with the tattoo spoke first. "My name is Tiger."

The other one said, "And I'm Lily." She sat down on the chair on the other side of the table and looked at Wendy intently. "Do you know why you're here?"

"My parents were murdered by The Pirates, and Peter saved me so many times." Wendy whispered. She wasn't exactly answering their questions, they just happened to coincide with what she was thinking about at the time.

When TIger asked if she knew what was going to happen to Peter, Wendy replied, "He's dead," as she flashed back to the memory of Hook laying lifeless, and Peter gasping as he slowly lost blood. "He's dying."

"Two of the boys claim to be your brothers, and they also claim to have nothing to do with the gang." Lily asked, "Is that true?"

"John and Michael are my brothers. Family. We're the only ones who survived. Peter protected us." Wendy repeated those words and phrases for a good minute, her voice slowly getting harder to hear as she thought more about it. She was drowning in her mind and refused to surface.

Lily turned to Tiger, "It's hopeless. She's not responding, only to certain things, but it doesn't seem like she's talking to us."

Tiger grinned devilishly, "We have to play with her heard then." Tiger turned to face Wendy. "You don't want your brothers to get into trouble, do you?"

Wendy didn't respond.

"Peter won't be able to save them if he's dead." She sneered. "In a few hours time, Peter will be under going his trail. His sentence will either be jail for the remainder of his life, or death. He can't save himself, you know." She paused and let it sink in. "Imagine it: Peter lying on his death bed. His face pale and cold, his hands clammy and moist with sweat, and his eyes losing life slowly but surely. Just like you said, 'He's dying' and it's all because of you."

A tear slipped from Wendy's eye and trailed slowly down her warm cheek. Her face flushed, but she quickly regained her compuser. However, that tear still hung there on her cheek as if mocking Wendy and daring her to cry some more.

"Why?" Wendy whispered, "Why do you all think Peter is bad?"

Tiger replied, "He's a murderer."

"That may be, but he's saved much more lives than he's killed. He saved the Lost Boys when they were in their greatest time of need, and he saved my brothers and myself." Wendy explained.

Lily responded, "That doesn't change the fact that he has broken the law. He stole and he killed. Not to mention breaking and entering."

Wendy shivered, "You know he's blind in one eye."

"What?"

"He's blind in one of his eyes. He covers the scar with his hair." Wendy said.

Lily shook her head. "That's interesting, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You don't know him." Wendy stated. "If you knew him, you'd know he was a good person! He's just tormented inside! You don't know how much he's hurting!" Wendy couldn't help her outburst, but talking about Peter's pain and suffering set her off. She was in love with him, and there was no escaping how she felt.

+---------------------+

One by one, the Lost Boys were taken into identical rooms where they were questioned. The only thing the police got from them were the same phrases, "Peter's a good guy." "He saved me." "We did nothing wrong!" After all the Lost Boys were questioned, and Wendy was taken back into a cell opposite them, the police went and fetched Peter from solitary confinement. They placed him in there so he couldn't get any ideas about escaping. Peter had a nice record for slipping out of places unseen. One time he had actually turned himself in, but an hour later he disappeared and was out on the streets yet again.

So, the Police Chief himself went and took Peter roughly by the arm, ignoring the bandages on Peter's arm, and escorted him to the same room to be questioned.

He made sure the door was completely locked and secured, and could only be opened from the outside, before sitting down in front of Peter. The Police Chief sighed, took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, then placed them back on the rim of his nose and looked directly at Peter.

"Let me see your eyes."

That was the first thing the Chief said.

"What?" Peter asked, astounded by the odd questioning.

The Police Chief repeated his question one more time, and Peter obeyed. He lifted his hair out from in front of his face and showed him the scar that trailed over Peter's eye. His blank eye stared at the Chief before he covered it again with his hair. "What was the meaning for that?" Peter asked.

The Chief sat back in the chair. "Wendy told us about you. She told us everything. She's not very promising." The Chief sneered.

Peter only chuckled, "I've been in this situation so many times I know your games like the back of my hand."

"What games?" The Chief asked innocently.

"Don't play cute with me." Peter snapped. "You're going to spout all the shit about how Wendy or one of the Lost Boys betrayed me, and that I don't really know my friends. And it's all because you expect me to break under the pressure and crack and tell you everything that they didn't actually tell."

The Chief nodded and smiled. "That's a very interesting theory. Please, tell me more."

"Enough with the 'good cop back cop' routine. Let's just skip that and go straight for the violence."

The Chief raised and eyebrow. "Are you challenging me?"

"Sounds like it, doesn't it." It wasn't a question. Peter was glaring at the Chief, his fists were clenched on his lap and his leg twitched. He hated the police and any kind of authority figure.

The Chief smirked and stood up, he cracked his knuckles and gleamed, "I'm going to enjoy this."

Peter returned the look. "So will I."

+---------------------------+

Wendy paced her cell anxiously. In the cell opposite hers, the Lost Boys watched her walk back and forth. "When do you think they'll be done?" Wendy asked nervously.

Rufio replied, "Probably not very long. They've already been in there an hour."

"Exactly!" Wendy exasperated. "Shouldn't they be done by now!"

The Twins spoke. "Nope. Peter likes to pick fights with the police."

A moment later loud shouts and exclamations could be heard from the hallway where the interrogation room was.

"Get him down on the floor!" One voice yelled.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" Another bellowed.

"Oh my God! He has a knife!" Someone shrieked.

Wendy stood on her toes with her face meshed between the bars trying to get a look at what was happening. Finally, she heard Peter's voice.

"Back off!" Peter warned. "Give me the keys now!"

Wendy peered hopefully around the corner, and the Lost Boys were crawling over each other in excitement. Peter walked through the hallway, the Police Chief's face was red with anger and embarrassment. Peter was holding a knife to his neck.

"Peter!" Wendy shrieked, "What are you doing!?"

"I can't die here, Wendy!" Peter nearly cried. His voice was high and almost a whine. When Wendy looked at him she saw a scared little boy, using violence as a shield. "I'm going to break us out. We'll run far away from here! We can be safe, and start over!" Peter fumbled with the keys and unlocked Wendy's cell. Then he turned and unlocked the Lost Boys and Wendy's brothers.

"We have to hurry." Rufio said urgently, "The cops won't let us go without a fight."

The group headed for the door, the pack of police followed after them, slowly and far behind; they didn't want to risk losing the Chief. Peter knew that as soon as he let the Chief go they could fire and he would die, so he wanted to at least get everyone else safe.

"Go, Wendy. Take them far away from Neverland. They have to go back to the real world now." Peter said.

The Lost Boys whined and cried out, "No!"

Peter's grip on the knife tightened and the Chief winced. "Just go, Wendy! I'd rather die knowing you're all safe, than not."

Wendy shook her head, unable to speak. Just then a shot was fired, it sped through the air directly at Peter. "Ugh!"

Wendy's eyes opened in shock, and the tears began to flow. She fell on her knees and cried, and the Police Chief landed on the ground astounded at what just happened.

"We have to save him!" Wendy screamed.

---------------

**So then, this took me a few days to write. I haven't had a lot of time to work on this, school is keeping me busy. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Leave me some reviews! Please and thank you! ^^**


	11. First Night

Wendy's hands fumbled over the wound on Rufio's stomach, the blood pouring out of his wound stained her hands and his clothes. Rufio winced and gasped for air. His lung was shot, and he was choking on his own blood. Peter fell to his knees, his head cradled in his hands. He murmured, "It's all my fault."

The Chief cautiously crawled over to Wendy and Rufio, he hesitantly placed his hand on Wendy's shoulder. "It's over for him."

Wendy shook her head defiantly. She glared at the Police Chief, "It's never over!" Her gaze turned and fixed on Peter. "Make him like you!"

Peter's head shot up, he was crying. "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't aged for many years! Can you even die?!" She accused. Peter winced at her sharp words.

He hung his head, "It just happened. I can't control it." He hesistated, "I'm not right."

Wendy sobbed, "What are you talking about?!"

Peter yelled, "It's not physical! It's mental! If you really believe in something, if you strive toward that with your entire being then it happens! He has to truely and fully believe he's not going to die, but even still I can die. Like the Chief said, there is no hope, it's over."

Wendy cried and pushed desperately against the blood, trying to force it somehow back into Rufio's lifeless body. He didn't even make a sound. Somewhere during Wendy and Peter's arguing, he died. Wendy threw herself on Peter and started to punch him, she clawed at him and screamed at him, but nothing she did to him helped. Peter would wince and grunt occasionally, but he wouldn't stop her. He knew she needed to do this in order to get over it. A few punches later, Wendy started kissing Peter everywhere she hit him. She mumbled, "I'm so sorry!"

The Police Chief, who had been sitting next to them the entire time finally spoke. "I won't press charges."

The Lost Boys stared at him.

He continued, "Run. I'll tell them you got away. You'll have to hurry, they're just around the corner. Run."

John and Michael, and all the Lost Boys, execpt Rufio, rushed to Peter and Wendy and together they ran away. Tripping and falling, but running away.

After running for hours, the Twins whined that if they didn't stop their lungs would burst. So they all found a place to stop for the night. The trees surrounded them, and when they looked up they couldn't even see the sky. Still, they knew it was nighttime.

Wendy put on her best mother's smile and told the Lost Boys a story to keep the nightmares away. They all fell asleep so quickly. Undoubtedly they were tired from running. Peter was sitting with his back against the trunk of a tree, his head bent down toward the ground. His hair concealed his face, perfectly masking his emotions like a wall. Wendy stood and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and sat down next to him. He was crying. Wendy wrapped her arms around him, and comforted him the best she could. It seemed the tables had turned, now Wendy was helping Peter. She was getting her chance to repay him, but in the worst situations.

"We have to leave soon. Every available officer in Neverland will be searching for us." Peter sniffled.

Wendy shook her head. "Let them sleep a little longer. You need sleep too, you must be tired."

Peter nodded, "I'm tired of running. I've been running my entire life. I ran away from home, I've been running from Hook, and now I'm running from the law." He paused for a moment to wipe his eyes. "I want it all to just stop, and go back to the way it's been. I want them to stop chasing me, but they won't. Not until they catch me."

"So turn yourself in." Wendy suggested.

"What?" Peter choked out the word.

"You said yourself that you're tired of running. So are the Lost Boys; and they need mothers. If you turn yourself in, sure you'd go to jail, but the Lost Boys would be sent to an orphanage where they'd get adopted by a nice family. They'd have their mother and you'd be free. You wouldn't have to run anymore." Wendy explained.

He turned his body to face Wendy, "Under one circumstance."

"I'm listening."

"If I grow up, I probably wouldn't mind it, but I'm still a kid inside. Very immature. I'd probably end up backing out of my word and run away again, like what I've always been doing, but if I grew up." He reached out and caressed Wendy's cheek. "I probably wouldn't mind too much."

Wendy scoffed, "How are you going to mature in one night?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I've got a few theories. Remember that one time when we were kissing, and I said the next day I had changed. If we go _all the way_ I'd grow up."

"The Lost Boys are right there." Wendy looked over her shoulder at their sleeping bodies.

Peter stood up and held his hand out, "We could go somewhere secret."

Wendy wanted so much to go with him. This was the moment she was waiting for. She loved Peter so much, she'd do anything for him, so she smiled and took his hand. Peter led her through the forest, he constantly would look back to see her walking. He loved her more than he had loved anything in his entire life, and he was willing to grow up for her sake and for the Lost Boys. He was happy. He didn't know then if he would mind going to jail, but he did know that he sure wouldn't mind growing up for her. When Peter stopped walking he pulled Wendy against him and kissed her passionately.

They were together that entire night, and Wendy was woken the next day by the dawn. She stretched her arms and turned to her side, her shirt was wrapped around her. She suddenly realized how quiet it was. "Peter?" She called, but there was no answer. Wendy stood up, and looked about her, but Peter was gone. She dressed herself and as she was dressing noticed a small scrap of paper. Picking it up, she opened it and read what it said.

_Dear Wendy, _

_I'm so sorry, but I don't want you to see me like this. I've gone to turn myself in, I've kept my promise. No matter what you might hear on the news or anything, I've kept my promise. Remember that I love you, no matter how I look._

_Love, Peter  
_

* * *

**So then, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I had taken out the details of that night, because I wanted them to keep their "innocence." ^_^ If that's even possible at this point. Well, it will be for Peter... ^_^ I wonder what Peter means when he says, "...I don't want you to see me like this..." Hmm... ^_^ I love suspense.**


	12. I Promise

Wendy quickly dressed herself and ran back to where she and Peter had left the Lost Boys sleeping. When she got there everyone was gone. She called out every single one of their names, but they were no where to be seen. The paper Peter had left was still in her hand, she opened it and reread it, hoping to find some clue. She did. _No matter what the news might say..._ Nothing made sense to her right now, but she knew she had to go back to Neverland. She ran back through the forest, dodging trees and bushes and tripping over roots, she ran as fast as she could. Wendy didn't dare to stop even for a second, she wouldn't even allow herself to breath, she just ran mechanically.

Finally, a break formed in the trees ahead, and rushed head on and reached the end. The sun was high in the sky and it blinded her for a second. After she blinked for a while, she could see again. Nothing changed. Everything was the same. Gasping for air, she took off running again. Uneasiness crept into her gut, clenching and keeping her from being calm. She screamed at every sound, and even when she stopped running, she couldn't stop trembling. The adrenaline rush was so intense, her nerves were completely shot. Still, she continued to run and search. She ran past an electronics store, in the display window there were numerous televisions, every one a different size and style. They were all on to one channel.

_"Lost Boys gang leader in custody!"_

Wendy stopped dead in her tracks when she heard that. Slowly, she turned to face the TVs. A picture of Peter's face appeared on the screen, and Wendy was glued to it like a fly.

_"Or not?"_ Continued the reporter. _"The last time anyone saw the gang leader he looked exactly like the photo you see now, however, when he turned himself in this morning, along with the entire Lost Boys gang, he looked extremely different."_

Wendy's memory flashed back to the note, it was still clenched in her hand. _I don't want you to see me like this..._

_"Here is a photograph of the 'alleged' Lost Boys gang leader. Please, do not be shocked."_ Another photo appeared on screen. It was Peter, Wendy could see that, but he was at least ten years younger. Wendy gasped, the paper fell from her hand, and tears flowed from her eyes. He had a childish, mocking grin, his eyes gleamed and his scar was gone. Peter had a small rounded face, with full cheeks and lips, his hair was shorter and brighter than the sun. Wendy almost laughed, he was so adorable.

_"What will happen to the 'alleged' gang leader, is still unknown."_

Just then, the store owner came outside and yelled at Wendy, "No buy, no watch!"

Not wanting to cause a scene, Wendy walked away. She felt so incredibly drained after running for so long, so she walked the rest of the way to the Police Station. Wendy was completely lifeless as she walked. She bumped into people on the sidewalk, but she didn't even notice or seen to care. She crossed the street when the DO NOT CROSS signal light was on. She almost got run over five times, but she made it alive to the Police Station. It took her a long time, and by the time she walked up the stairs the sun was beginning to set. Wendy walked into the office and straight up toward the front desk.

"How may I help you, hon'?" The officer asked, she had long red hair pulled back into a sloppy pony tail.

Wendy mumbled, "I want to see Peter."

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you, dear."

Again, louder, Wendy replied, "I want to see Peter."

The officer looked shocked. "I'm sorry, he's not allowed to have visitors."

Wendy sighed, "Then let me see my brothers. Are they here? John and Michael Darling?"

The officer looked at her computer, pressed a few buttons, typed in their names, and replied, "Yes, they're here. I'll take you to them." She came out from behind the desk. "Right this way." She led Wendy out of the front room and through a hallway, then into a back room, through another hallway and finally to the holding cells. "You have thirty minutes. Call if you need me."

Wendy thanked her and rushed to her brothers. They had obviously been crying, and began to again when they saw their sister come toward them. "We thought you'd never come for us!" Michael sobbed.

"Oh, of course you'd think up something so incredibly dramatic!" Wendy reached through the bars and hugged her brothers. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're going to be sent to an orphanage tomorrow. Well, at least that was going to happen. Now that you're here, we can just go back with you!" John explained.

Wendy smiled, "Of course, though I have no money and no house."

"We'll figure it out." John said.

Michael nodded vigorously and Wendy laughed. "Where's Peter?" She asked.

John pointed toward a door to the left, "No one's allowed to visit him though."

Wendy mused as she stood up slowly and stealthily made her way across the room to the door. Luckily, it was unlocked. She turned the handle and crept inside. It was basically the same thing as the room before, only this was where solitary confinement was. Wendy bit her lip and peered through the peep holes in search of Peter. She was fat men, skinny men, men in straight jackets, and finally Peter.

"Peter!" Wendy squealed.

His head shot up and a wide smile spread across his face. "Wendy lady!"

"Peter?"

His smile faded. "Oh, right you probably don't recognize me anymore."

"So, it is true. You have changed." Wendy gasped.

"Yup. This is how I looked when I ran away from home." Peter chuckled, "I guess I went back to the way I was before. So, I guess I should be happy." Peter looked down. He traced circles on the cement floor with his small fingers.

"Why are you crying?" Wendy asked.

Peter stood up and wiped his eyes. "I'm not crying!"

"How old are you, Peter?"

"Quite young, I guess." He shrugged.

"You don't know?"

He raised an eyebrow, "It's been a long time."

Wendy laughed, then stopped as she heard the officer come into the other room and call for her. "Oh no." Wendy gasped. "I have to go." She turned to leave.

Peter lunged toward his cell door and pressed against it. "Wendy!" He was frantic, "I don't know why, but I feel sad."

Wendy smiled softly, "Peter, how do you feel?"

"Feel?" He asked.

"Anger? Happiness? Sadness?" She hesitated, "Love?"

"Love?" Peter thought for a moment. "What is 'love'?"

At that moment, Wendy literally felt her heard break in two. She held up her head, and held back her tears. "You'll find out when you're older."

"Oh, okay. Do I have to fall in love?" He asked.

"No, you don't."

"Well, if I have to, can I fall in love with you?"

"Sure, why not." Wendy forced a smile.

He grinned a wide toothy grin, "Do you promise?"

Wendy turned her back as her composure began to break. A tear escaped her hold, and she forced herself to say the words, "I promise."

* * *

**THE END**

**I like this ending...it's sweet and sad and very open. I don't know how else to describe it. I know, some people might be mad at me for such an open ending, but I like it! ^_^ It's also sorta dreamy in a way. Anyhow, I'd like to thank my wonderful fans who have helped me through this, and favorited and reviewed. I'd still like some more reviews though. (LOL)  
**


End file.
